gauntsghostspediafandomcom-20200215-history
Colonel-Commissar Ibram Gaunt
Colonel-Commissar Ibram Gaunt is the commanding officer of the Tanith 1st Regiment . He holds a duel role as field commander and senior agent of the Commissariat. He is the only serving Commissar in the Imperial Guard to hold a command role. Appearance Gaunt is described as being very tall, about two metres (making him over 6"7 foot), with a lean but muscular physique, and a face that matches his name, with high and strong cheekbones. He is described as having ice blue eyes, and straw blonde hair. He has a number of scars and marks from previous encounters, including a prominent slash on his stomach. On a number of occasions he has had a beard. Author Dan Abnett has likened his appearance to Croatian actor Goran Visnjic. Personality Gaunt's command approach and general manner are often commented on as being very unconventional and new-age, especially in regards to his Commissarial duties. He rarely invokes the use of summary execution where he can avoid it, only using it when shooting bandit medical staff in Straight Silver, which he puts down to fatigue and a foul mood generated by the hell of Aexe Cardinale trench warfare, and also when executing a cowardly area commander in Necropolis, because his command indesicion cost many lives, including those in his own regiment. He chooses to bring full charges rather than execute Noches Sturm after he deserts at Vervunhive, a decision he later learns to regret. This manner earns him friends within the regiment, particularly Doc Dorden, though it often makes his position tenuos within the Imperial high command. He rates the Tanith under his command above all else and regularly goes out of his way to insure they are kept out of unnceccesary danger. Prior to the events at Hagia, Gaunt drinks with his men, such as Colm Corbec, and is seen as 'one of the guys', able to hold down command while also having a personal rapport with the rank and file. However, after the sorcerous destruction of the Doctrinopolis, he falls into a deep depression and drinks heavily. He recovers, barely, and is able to save the world from falling after the events at the Shrinehold. He vows never to drink again, and a distance grows between himself and some of his men as a result, although they never doubt his leadership. Gaunt uses a firm but fair approach, rarely punishing his own men. At Cirenholm he exhausts his resources insuring that Caffran is spared executuion for a crime he did not commit. In personal time, he has a farely broad sense of humour and is well mannered, if not afraid to make blunt observations. This boldness makes many wary, who are not sure whether or not he is joking. Religion Gaunt is feverently faithful to the Emperor and in particular the Saint, due to the teachings of Slaydo and Oktar that he has received. He often cites these things while explaining his method of command or motivation for actions. As a result, he also bears a startling hatred for the forces of Chaos. Often Gaunt seems to switch sides in the Man of Science vs Man of Faith argument, particularly during his talks and debates with Zweil. While he never questions his duty to the Saint, and has at no point doubted His rule, he often displays an impatience towards the divine, as evidenced when his first encounter with 'the Saint' on Herodor turns out to be false. Prior to the Tanith Early Life & Background Gaunt was orphaned very early in life, when he was around four years standard, after his father died. His mother had died at birth. He was brought up by family servants such as his cook, Oric, in the family home on the summit of Mount Resyde on Manzipor untill he was old enough to enroll at the Schola Progenium Prime of Ignatius when he was about twelve, where he met Vaynom Blenner. When his father died, he was visited by 'Uncle' Dercius who delivered the news. He was educated and eventually moved onto the Commissariat. At no point during this time were the events regarding the death of his father revealed, and they were marked as classified. (First and Only, 1999) Hyrkans Posting & Dercius Revenge As a Cadet Commissar, Gaunt served with the Hyrkans, under the wing of Commissar-General Delane Oktar. During this time he fought on Balhaut, gaining something of a reputation during the war. On Darendara, Gaunt led a strike force into the Ice Palace, killing the rebels leader and eventually capturing the stronghold. Gaunt encountered a young female psyker after the victory,.and she revealed a number of events and facts about Gaunt's life that were still to occur, including his association with the Tanith. Driven by curiosity, Gaunt confronts her in interrogation, and she informed him of the nature of his father's death, and that his superior officer, 'Uncle' Dercius had been responsible for his death. On Folion, Gaunt led a small patrol in the ice woodlands and was ambushed by their Ork foe, incurring 70% losses. Oktar, Gaunt's mentor, spared him any punishment or reprimand, seeing the disaster as simply being a lesson for his future career as a leader of men. Following the jubilant victory and celebrations, Oktar succumbed to Orkish poison and died, though he made sure that Gaunt was made a full Commissar before he passed. Four years after Oktar's death, Gaunt finally confronted Dercius, Commander of the Phatine Patricians, on Khedd 1173, where he revealed his knowledge of the betrayal, and challenged him to a duel, which Gaunt won at the cost of a massive laceration of the stomach. He recovered from his injury, but was left with the mark as a memento. At some point during this service he met, be-friended and worked with Fereyd, an independent Imperial operative undercover. (First and Only, 1999) Balhaut Following his vengeance, Gaunt served as the ranking Commissariat agent for the Hyrkans, and played a crucial part in the battle for Balhaut, where he led his men alongside Slaydo in the centre of the Imperial front, in the mudlakes. In the battle, Gaunt's finest hour, the regiment took on and destroyed the arch-enemy assault carriers. They stormed the Oligarchy Gate, the first unit to do so, and destroyed the Tower of the Plutocrat, ultimately winning the battle and earning the Hyrkans a place in the hall of fame. (First and Only, 1999) First Command & Early Days of the Tanith Following the death of the legendary Warmaster Slaydo, Gaunt was given a split role as Imperial Colonel and Commissar, to be given a command of a new unit. The unit in question would be three regiments of the newly founded Tanith Infantry. While planetside on the forest world, Chaos forces slipt through a gap in the navy picket lines and assaulted Tanith. With the planet almost completely undefended, Gaunt had the choice of leading a last stand that would have resulted in a guaranteed defeat, or to salvage as many men from the world as possible before escaping. He chose the latter, a choice that would be later vindicated ten times over, but reviled at the time by the men who had been denied the right to fight for their homes. This resentment was mainly represented by Elim Rawne, a former Tanith Magna gangster and black marketeer. Rawne and Corbec, along with Brin Milo (who Gaunt personally rescued), were sent by the leaderless army, who now only numbered enough for one regiment, to speak with Gaunt. The original reason for this meeting may have been a mutiny, but Gaunt uses it to make Corbec a Colonel, Rawne a Major, and Milo is personal adjutant. He reasons that since they were sent by their fellow Tanith, they must be seen as leaders among them. Again, this desicion is vindicated. The new regiment, dubbed the Tanith First and Only, impress Gaunt and fellow commanders with their stealth and scouting abilities, a hallmark of their lives in the moving forests of their now deceased homeworld. 'Mad' Larkin coins the phrase Gaunt's Ghosts for the first time. Blackshard In their first action, on Blackshard Gaunt leads his men into the heart of an enemy citadel and destroy a foul relic. However, Rawne attempts to kill him, but is overpowered and knocked unconscious by the much taller Gaunt. Rather than leave him to die, Gaunt carries Rawne from the explosion over his back, thus putting the malcontent Major where he least wants to be: in Gaunt's de bt. The Ghost's first engagement ends in a handsome victory, and Gaunt earns the respect of his men at last. (Ghostmaker, 1997) Voldemand, Bucephalon & Nacedon Over the following years with the Tanith, Gaunt earned a series of commendable victories which ensured credit to the regiment but didn't enable settling rights. At Voltemand, the regiment's first substantial action since Blackshard, Gaunt led his men into early combat to rescue an under assult Ketzok convoy, taking down five Chaos marines in the process. Having linked up with them, they moved down to the Bokore crossroads before advancing up river... (A Blooding, The Angel of Bucephalon, Blood Oath) Typhon 8 On the frozen moon of Typhon 8, a Tanith patrol is ambushed and cut off by Orks, stranding Rawne and Gaunt in the same cave. The two discuss the hatred the Major has for his C.O, although Rawne's cut tongue prevents him from making the conversation more interactive. When Gaunt sleeps, Rawne prepares to kill him but stops short when he hears the Commissar talking in his sleep about saving Tanith. The two are jumped by a pack of Orks, and Rawne saves Gaunt's life and wakes him before they run. Capturing an enemy trukk, the pair flee across the moons ice glaciers but are stranded when the ice melts, killing their pursuers. Rawne again saves Gaunt by throwing him his straight silver as a grip to avoid falling into the steaming lava seas. Alone, waiting for rescue, Rawne promises that one day he will kill Gaunt, but not then. (Permafrost, 1998) Ramillies & Caligula The Sabbat Worlds Crusade Gaunt is a key figure in the ground command of the Sabbat Worlds Crusade, in which the Imperium sends a large army group to recapture worlds orginally liberated by the Saint from the forces of Chaos. He was one of the men personally chosen by Slaydo to undertake the task, and shared in the blood oath to be sure the work was complete after the Warmaster's death. Fortis Binary The Ghosts, stationed in trenches.... Pyrites & The Absalom Following their action on Fortis Binary, the Ghosts... Menazoid Epsilon After... Saprieca & Monthax Gaunt... Vervunhive Bond with Saint Sabbat